High performance gas turbine engines typically rely on increasing turbine inlet temperatures to increase both fuel economy and overall power ratings. These higher temperatures, if not compensated for, oxidize engine components and decrease component life. Component life has been increased by a number of techniques. Said techniques include internal cooling and film cooling with air bled from an engine compressor section. Bleed air extends the life of the blade but results in efficiency loss. Therefore, stationary gas turbines as well as moving gas turbines have limited compressed air for airfoil cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,645 issued to Richter, et al. on Oct. 7, 2003 shows a turbine blade of a gas turbine. In particular, the disclosure of Richter, et al. illustrates a turbine blade of a gas turbine in which numerous apertures, formed as cooling-air holes generally run at an acute angle through the component wall. From a cavity in the turbine blade, compressor air is passed through the cooling-air holes, in order to direct a film of cooling air over the outer surface of the turbine blade.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming known problems and/or problems discovered by the inventors.